Warriors: The Next Generation
by DeputyDarkscar
Summary: A new generation of apprentices are born, which creates a new generation of chaos. Can Spottedpaw stop herself from falling for a handsome tom called Yewpaw? Can Darkpaw fight off the cats trying to recruit her? Can Blazepaw stop a horrible battle
1. Polls

**Warriors: The New Generation**

**Polls**

I am making my first fanfiction, and I want to know everyone's opinions on some things so that my fanfiction will be better. So I created several polls, and might add more. The writing below the poll name is explaining what the name means. The writings below _that_ are the options, and next to the options is the number of people who voted for it. Voting ends November 26th. Just include your votes in your review, and please vote for every poll! Now, here are the polls:

**Brambleclaw: Die or Live**

(This poll is about Brambleclaw, and whether he should live to become Bramblestar or be killed off)

Die

Live

**Blackstar: Die or Live**

(Same scenario as the last one, except about Blackstar)

Die

Live

**Rowanclaw: Die or Live**

(Again, same scenario. Quite a few polls will end in 'Die or Live')

Die

Live

**Onestar: Die or Live**

(Do I really need to explain?)

Die

Live

**Ashfoot: Die or Live**

(Whoever still needs me to explain, just...wow)

Die

Live

**Reedwhisker: Die or Live**

(Last one, I promise!)

Die

Live

**New ThunderClan Deputy**

(I'm sorry, whoever likes Firestar, but I'm absolutely sick of him and he's dying no matter what. Which means ThunderClan needs a new deputy, and this poll will help me decide who will take that position. By the way, we're going to pretend that Briarlight was never injured)

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Graystripe

Millie

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Ferncloud

Cloudtail

Daisy

Sorreltail

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Birchfall

Hazeltail

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Lionblaze

Hollyleaf – 1

Icecloud

Foxleap

Rosepetal

Toadstep

Bumbleflight

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Dovepaw

Ivypaw

Cherrykit

Molekit

**Thornclaw & Hazeltail: Mates or Not Mates**

(This poll is about whether Thornclaw and Hazeltail should mate or not)

Mates

Not mates

**Rosepetal & Foxleap: Mates or Not Mates**

(Same scenario, except about Rosepetal and Foxleap)

Mates

Not mates

**Icecloud & Bumbleflight: Mates or Not Mates**

(Again, same scenario, but with Icecloud and Bumbleflight)

Mates

Not mates

**Blossomfall & Toadstep: Mates or Not Mates**

(Must I repeat myself?)

Mates

Not mates

**Sandstorm: More Kits?**

(This poll is about whether Sandstorm should have more kits or not. Though Firestar is dead now, she could still have had kits while he was alive, or even have been pregnant still when he died)

More

No more

That's all. Now, send me your votes!


	2. Polls Updated

**Brambleclaw: Die or Live**

Die - 2

Live - 2

**Blackstar: Die or Live**

Die - 1

Live - 3

**Rowanclaw: Die or Live**

Die - 2

Live - 2

**Onestar: Die or Live**

Die - 4

Live

**Ashfoot: Die or Live**

Die - 1

Live - 3

**Reedwhisker: Die or Live**

Die - 1

Live - 3

**New ThunderClan Deputy**

Dustpelt

Sandstorm - 1

Graystripe

Millie

Brackenfur - 1

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Ferncloud

Cloudtail

Daisy

Sorreltail

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Birchfall

Hazeltail

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Poppyfrost

Cinderheart

Lionblaze - 1

Hollyleaf - 1

Foxleap

Icecloud

Rosepetal

Toadstep

Bumbleflight

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Dovepaw

Ivypaw

Cherrykit - 1

Molekit

**Thornclaw & Hazeltail: Mates or Not Mates**

Mates - 2

Not mates - 3

**Rosepetal & Foxleap: Mates or Not Mates**

Mates - 5

Not mates

**Blossomfall & Toadstep: Mates or Not Mates**

Mates - 2

Not mates - 3

**Icecloud & Bumbleflight: Mates or Not Mates**

Mates - 5

Not mates

**Sandstorm: More Kits?**

More - 2

No more - 4

**Leafpool: New Mate?**

(Since Leafpool is a warrior now, not a medicine cat, she is free to take a mate. This poll is about whether she should or not)

New mate - 2

No mate - 1

**Squirrelflight: New Mate?**

(Squirrelflight is also without a mate, so this poll is about whether she should take a new one or not)

New mate - 2

No mate - 1

**Brambleclaw: New Mate?**

(Now, nobody get your hopes up, because I don't know if he's even going to survive or not. This poll basically has the same scenario as the last two, except this one's about Brambleclaw, and you can also vote on whether to have his mate already pregnant in case he does die)

New mate and pregnant - 3

New mate and not pregnant

No mate

I've noticed that almost everyone has voted for Sandstorm to stop having kits. Someone said that she already went through enough drama with Leafpool and Squirrelflight. If this is what everyone's thinking, then I want you to know that one of her kits would be one of the main characters in this story as well, but they wouldn't turn out like Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Sandstorm's past litter of kits will ave nothing to do with this new litter, so don't let that bother you.

Also, I know that everyone has chosen for Rosepetal and Foxleap to mate, but for whoever notices, I am aware that Foxleap is Rosepetal's uncle. But that didn't change anything in the actual Warriors series (FernxDust) so I don't think it should matter now. However, if anyone still thinks that it's not a good idea, your vote will still be appreciated.

Lastly, only ten days left to vote! November 26th is the end of these polls, so quickly review!


	3. ResultsMore Polls

**Previous Poll Results:**

Brambleclaw: Die or Live: Die

Blackstar: Die or Live: Live

Rowanclaw: Die or Live: Live

Onestar: Die or Live: Die

Ashfoot: Die or Live: Live

Reedwhisker: Die or Live: Live

Thornclaw & Hazeltail: Mates or Not Mates: Not Mates

Rosepetal & Foxleap: Mates or Not Mates: Mates

Blossomfall & Toadstep: Mates or Not Mates: Mates

Icecloud & Bumbleflight: Mates or Not Mates: Mates

Sandstorm: More Kits or No Kits: More Kits

Leafpool: New Mate or No Mate: New Mate

Squirrelflight: New Mate or No Mate: New Mate

Brambleclaw: New Mate or No Mate: New Mate and Pregnant

**New ThunderClan Leader**

(I know that we already went through this, but I really hate the idea of Brackenfur being deputy, so I'm going to keep the options that were voted for. Also, these are now the options for leader, since both Firestar and Brambleclaw will be dead. There will be a new 'New ThunderClan Deputy' poll.)

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Lionblaze

Hollyleaf - 1

Cherrykit

**New ThunderClan Deputy**

(I think you already know what this is)

Dustpelt

Graystripe

Millie

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Ferncloud

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Birchfall

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Poppyfrost

Cinderheart - 1

Foxleap

Icecloud

Rosepetal

Toadstep

Bumblestripe

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Dovepaw

Ivypaw

Molekit

**New WindClan Deputy**

(After the death of Onestar, WindClan will be in need of a new deputy. So these are the options)

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Antpelt

Emberfoot

Heathertail - 1

Breezepelt

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

Furzepaw

Boulderpaw

Whiskerpaw

**Rosepetal & Foxleap: Kits or No Kits**

(This poll is about whether Rosepetal and Foxleap should have kits)

Kits - 1

No kits

**Blossomfall & Toadstep: Kits or No Kits**

(Same scenario, but with Blossomfall and Toadstep instead)

Kits - 1

No kits

**Icecloud & Bumbleflight: Kits or No Kits**

(Again, same scenario, but with Icecloud and Bumbleflight instead)

Kits - 1

No kits

**Leafpool's New Mate**

(This poll is about who Leafpool's new mate should be)

Thornclaw - 1

Spiderleg

Mousewhisker

Molekit

**Squirrelflight's New Mate**

(Same scenario, but with Squirrelflight instead)

Thornclaw

Spiderleg - 1

Mousewhisker

Molekit

**Brambleclaw's New Mate**

(Again, same scenario, but with Brambleclaw instead)

Sandstorm

Hazeltail

Cinderheart

Hollyleaf

Briarlight

Dovepaw

Ivypaw

Cherrykit

**Author Notes:**

**1:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I started reading something and got kind of addicted, which made me forget about any of my fanfictions, or even keep up with any of my favorites.

**2:** Again, sorry, but I think these polls are necessary as well. I know it seems like I'm never going to actually write, but be grateful I haven't just completely abandoned my story like other authors have to their own stories.

**3:** If you have any ideas for prophecies or warrior names, feel free to add them to your review. In case you've forgotten the cats in need of warrior names, and so you can come up with names for cats that haven't been born yet but will be in the story, here's a list: Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Cherrykit, Molekit, Sparkpaw, Glowpaw, Willowpaw, Maplepaw, Oakpaw, Pinepaw, Cedarpaw, Spottedpaw, Redpaw, Blazepaw, Lilypaw, Yewpaw, Darkpaw, Poppypaw

**4:** Voting ends **_December 21_**


End file.
